


We need to get a life

by GayPanda



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Amy Charlie and River are triplets, Both doctor who and Supernatural, Dean and Cass, Dean and Sam Winchester are twins, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Speech and Debate, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda
Summary: A group of friends start collage and the speech and debate season. So when sam starts a chat the find it easier to pick on each other. Thelosechester: what the fuck sam?MOOSE: shut up Dean.Thelosechester: no sam I won't.MOOSE: Don't make cross the hall Dean. I still cant unsee what I saw last time.TheonlyniceNovak: sorry for that sam...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the name list 
> 
> Thelosechester-Dean  
> MOOSE- Sam  
> TheonlyniceNovak- Cass  
> ThesweetNovak- Gabe  
> TheQueenofDorothy- Charlie  
> TheQueenofRory- Amy  
> Rory- Rory  
> Dorothy- Dorothy

MOOSE add Thelosechester, Dorothy, QueenofRory, Doctor, River, TheonlyniceNovak, ThesweetNovak, Rory, and QueenofDorothy 

MOOSE changed group name to loser

Thelosechester: what the fuck sam?

MOOSE: shut up Dean.

Thelosechester: no sam I won't.

MOOSE: Don't make cross the hall Dean. I still cant unsee what I saw last time.

TheonlyniceNovak: sorry for that sam... I thought I locked the door... pluse I'm not home so I you saw any thing it would just be Dean... sorry baby.

MOOSE: I don't careven I still can't unsee any of that.

QueenofDorothy: Hi Bitches! Dorothy is with me also she's to lazy to get up and grab her phone.

MOOSE: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

QueenofRory: Okay sam calm. Now speak, or do I have to come up there and beat you asshole.

MOOSE: okay so it our first year of college and we all got in to speech and debate right?

QueenofDorothy: Dorothy and I say yes.

Thelosechester: yep

ThesweetNovak: sure...

MOOSE: did you gabe?

QueenofRory: yes

ThesweetNovak: Don't get you panties is a twist, and yes I got in.

Rory: what's going on, and yeah I got in. Why do you ask?

MOOSE: Rory shut up

QueenofDorothy: why are Dorothy and Rory still Rory and Dorothy?

MOOSE: because they are if you don't like it change ithe you self. We are waiting for you Cass.

ThesweetNovak: Cass is at work. So he won't be answering for bit... yes him and his boy toy got in on dou.

Thelosechester: I'm not his boy toy!

MOOSE: first Dean you are his boy toy after what saw, and second where is Melody and John?

TheQueenofRory: most likely off fucking.

TheQueenofDorothy: Don't talk about our sister like that. I didn't need that picture.

River: I'm right beside you Amy! What the fuck. John is in class any way and he to well behaved to be on his phone.

Thelosechester: any ways start talking sam.

MOOSE: okay I don't know if just thought that we need a group chat. We have been friends since kindergarten, and now we are living together. It just seemed like some thing we needed. 

****

Doctor: what's going on?

River: read above love.

Doctor: oh okay I'm not always well behaved!

MOOSE: yes you are.

Thelosechester: guys English is so boring... except there's this cute I'm the class.

TheonlyniceNovak: what I thought you only liked me, and were is this guy. I would t to see who Imight being replaced with.

Doctor: you are in class get off your phone.

TheQueenofDorothy: Cass don't you have English with Dean?

TheonlyniceNovak: Dean why are you pointing at me? And yes I have English with Dean. 

Thelosechester: you are the cute guy dumb ass.

*****

TheQueenofDorothy: have you guys seen Amy or Rory?

River: you had one job Charlie! One job!

ThesweetNovak: I know where they are... so someone please come get it can't stand the sound any more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add  
> Doctor- jonh ( Doctor)  
> River- Melody

Doctor: the bus leaves at 6:00 A.M. Okay? 

QueenofDorothy: I'm not dealing with Melody.

QueenofRory: I don't want our sister either! She bit me when I woke her up for our birthday! So John you can deal with her.

ThesweetNovak: Amy are you and Melody twins?

QueenofRory: no me Charlie and Melody are triplets!

ThesweetNovak: no need for sass!

QueenofDorothy: she's not joking.

River: yep I have to sure a bday with these bitches!

TheonlyniceNovak: Melody there is no reason for you to talk bad about your sisters.

River: I was joking Cass.

TheonlyniceNovak: oh....

MOOSE: what time do we have to be on the bus?

TheonlyniceNovak: John just told us that it's at fsfhuvcdb

Thelosechester: at 5:00 A.M. 

Rory: oh really I thought coach said dgbcghf8t5

TheQueenofRory: yup 5:00

MOOSE: okay....

Dorothy: behave Charlie or no sex tonight.

TheQueenofDorothy: fine I will give Rory his phone.

Thelosechester: where is my twin?

ThesweetNovak: you don't have a twin!

MOOSE: yes he does and I'm in our apartment or am I in Amy's

ThesweetNovak: there is a set of triplets and twins! How have I bothered known this! OH MY GOD! This make so much sense now!

TheonlyniceNovak: how? We have been friends since kindergarten? You got held back you are the only one who is older!

QueenofRory: no I'm older then Melody!

Thelosechester: and I'm older then Sammy by a full 2 hours

MOOSE: dude you are so stupid, and why did you guys lie to me? The leaves a 7:00 A.M.

Dorothy: who told you that?

MOOSE: Rory....

Doctor: THE BUS LEAVES AT 6:00 A.M. 

MOOSE: okay

*****

Doctor: Melody where are you?

River: with my sisters

QueenofRory: yeah bitch, Charlie says we stoll her...  and left her phone at Dorothy's...

Dorothy: yup 

Doctor: you need to get here me and the guys are waiting.

Rory: I'm not there....

Thelosechester: you aren't?

Rory: never mind found you guys

Moose: girls we are on the second bus 

QueenofDorothy: I have my phone!

QueenofRory: on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor: I broke!

River: Good job sweetie! What did you brake in?

Doctor: LD! Did you brake Melody?

River: I knew you could sweetie.... spoilers...

Thelosechester: Did they post Dou yet? 

Doctor: I don't know

TheonlyniceNovak: Dean I'm heading over there know. 

Thelosechester: okay met you there baby

QueenofRory: I broke in oratory!! 

Rory: love you Amy

QueenofDorothy: proud of my sister

River: yes very proud.

QueenofRory: Melody you sound like mother

River: I don't sound like that bitch!

Thelosechester: Cass and I broke in Dou! I also broke in informative. 

TheonlyniceNovak: I broke in congress...

Thelosechester: Cass were are our brothers

Doctor: I saw them walking in the a closet. If that helps any.... oh.......Oh.....OH......

River: sweeties I need to head to rounds... hope the love bird didn't brake...

Thelosechester: Cass baby we knew this would happen... so see you in round... love you

TheonlyniceNovak: yeah... love you too.

Dorothy: I just got done with my last round tell postings! 

Dorothy: shit! They posted

******

MOOSE: guys I broke in drama, so did Charlie.

QueenofDorothy: I broke?!?!

MOOSE:yeah I thought you saw postings sorry....

QueenofDorothy: what room am I in?

MOOSE: 478

QueenofDorothy: thanks you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting recently. I'm actually in speech and debate, and we are coming to the end of our season. so I've been working on that. Hopefully I can make it to TOC. Wish me luck. Also this chapter is about a tournament I was at a couple of weeks ago. Hope you like it!

Thelosechester: this fucking tournament is running late and it hasn't even started.

TheonlyniceNovak: I know congress hasn't even started... do you want to met up while we wait...;)

Rory: we are all at the same table. So why are you guys texting?

TheQueenofRory: if you fallow me I will do the same thing that Dean and Cass are about to do...

MOOSE: I don't want to know any of this.

ThesweetNovak: Sam why don't we do any of that?

thelosechester: Cass met me by the fandom poster.

MOOSE: Because Gabe we aren't dating!

TheQueenofDorothy: guy they just posted exempt, congress, oratory, poetry and not humor. they put humor in the next fight WHAT THE FUCK.

TheonlynickNovak: good thing Dean blows fast. Also they only have the room numbers for congress WTF!!!!!!!

MOOSE: I didn't need to know that Cass. Also Rory do you want to walk to poetry with me?

Rory; Deans not the only one that blows fast, and yeah I will walk with you Sam.

Thelosechester; you like my blow jobs Cass and don't you forget it.

TheQueenofRory; RORY if you keep talking about our sex lives with my sisters I will with hold sex.

TheQueenofDorothy; at least you guys can do stuff. 

Dorothy: my judge just talked Hamilton with me.

thesweetnovak; at least you have a judge. I've been waiting 45 minutes.

*****

MOOSE; they posted D round. I've to both humor and my drama.

Thesweetnovak; I'm coloring my fuck coloring book.

thequeenofdorothy; can I help when me and Dorothy are done with PF

thesweetnovak; sure, and while you color I'm going to give Sam a blow job in tell he calls me his boyfriend

MOOSE; WHAT THE FUCK Gabe!

thesweetnovak; what I want to date you

Thelosechester: i don't need to know or want to. also me and Cass are still waiting for our Duo Judge

theonlynicenovak: i hate the congress in this state! they think its a joke.

Doctor: I'm with Cass on this the tried to name my room the jedi force.

Thequeenofrory: I all ways forget that you are on here John. Also how is River doing in LD. she wont answer me any more...

Doctor: I dont know she just got in to round so yeah. ALSO YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KNOCK BOTH YOU AND CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

thequeenofdorothy; okay we didn't know you were over the night before, plus it was our birthday so Amy and I wanted to hide in there tell our parents came to get us.

thesweetnovak; what happened there I've never seen John that red.

thequeenofdorothy; okay so every year on our birthday we all go in to one of our rooms that morning. this year it was Mels' room. so that morning Amy woke me up at 5. we waked over to her room. then burst the door open and jump on the bed. well it turns out that John was over and they were having sex........ that is why our third half wont talk to us.....

thesweetnovak; I dont know what to say to that

*****

MOOSE: WOW

dorothy: Charlie forgot to tell you guys the best part. non of the triples are aloud to have any significant others over in tell they get tested for every thing, and that includes pregnancy. even i cant come over during this,

River: I hate my sisters also they posted.

*****

theonlynicenovak; awards should have happened three hours ago.

thelosechester; i know do you want another blow job

MOOSE; i thought this was meant for speech and debate. also i don't want to know about my twins sex life.

thesweetnovak; i dont want to know know about my little brothers. I only want to get his boyfriends twin in my bed

theonlynicenovak; yes i would really like a blow job

theloswchester; oKay Cass met me in that one bathroom. as for gabe and sam just fuck.

******

 


End file.
